Letting go
by RuthlyMerz
Summary: Graduation day, a happy occasion it should be, but I dread it for it symbolizes the end of a dream. AU. One- shot.


_**AN: The story is rather cliche I guess, but I just felt like writing it.**_

**Letting go**

Would she ever look at me with the same eyes that I look at her? Well, I guess not since I've missed my chance to tell her that I loved her.

"Ring…" The once anticipated sound has now become a requiem of dread to me. The last day that I shall ever meet her, my beloved Rosalie. Memories sweep by as I pass the familiar sceneries where I have spent my last couple of years strolling and an unimaginable sorrow creeps in to my heart. For once, I felt alone. The chatters and murmurs of the overjoyed crowd over graduating pass me by as a blur as I heed nothing but Rosalie's features. She was all that I ever wanted, all that I ever needed, my other half in my unrequited love. And today is the day where I have to say good bye to this improbable dream and let go of the love of my life.

She smiles at me with her usual tender affection that no one else has seen, for that look was only for me and I feel a pang of melancholy over take me. I smile back with the brightest smile that I can muster and she mouths to me our secret sign to meet later. A feeling of yearning urges me to move forward to tell her how I feel, that I actually love her, but instead ,I drove those emotions into a cracked vessel known as my heart. I turn my back against her and gazed at her once more as I watched the swarming crowd swallow her up, keeping her from my view and I told myself that this was for the best.

I have always been accustomed to being alone. Both Charlie and Renee were irresponsible at times and very often I had to be the grown up, the matured one. As an only child, I was taught to be independent, to be strong, to be an individual and now all I want to be is a selfish child to keep Rosalie by my side. She was the only person that I ever wanted, the only thing that I've ever asked for, but I know that she is out of my grasp for she is engaged to someone whom she loves , someone whom she knows will love her forever, someone whom will bring her all the happiness in the world , and I know that that person isn't me.

We meet at the rooftop, our favourite place that is lathered with countless of pleasant memories. The breeze toys with her hair and the sunset baths her features with a wonderful golden glow. She looks like a goddess right now, so alluring, so captivating and I just can't help but gaze at her beauty, drawing in every detail about as though it is my last day on Earth.

" Time does fly does it not? It is rather tough to believe that this is the last time that we will be viewing this scenery from here."

" Mm, it does." I answered as invisible tears begin to well up in my eyes as I stared into the golden glow engulfing her.

We spoke a few words after words, but most of the time we were just gazing at our favourite view, a strange solemnness accompanying our silence as we paid our respect to the place that had held our presence over the years.

" Well I guess this is it, I'll write to you often when I am in Europe. I'll miss you though Isabella."

" Mm. I'll miss you too." I'll always miss you, I mutter to myself.

" So shall we go right now?"

" Nay , I'll stay for a while."

At that ,Rosalie left the confines of the cage that I'd built. A strange sense of loneliness slipping in as I realized how much she had actually affected me. As the sun began to disappear into the clouds , the invisible tears began to come forth without my calling and I cried for everything in my life , though mostly for the loss of a first love.

I received mails from Rosalie often and the most recent one reads that she is about to get married to Emmett , and I just can't help but to feel happy for her. Every now and then, the memory of a distant unrequited love comes knocking at my mind, and a dull pain stings at my heart but I still feel glad that she has found someone whom will bring her all the happiness that she deserves. And now I guess it's time for me to move on and let go of the past.


End file.
